The Sons of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret
by Briarrows69
Summary: Tyler has a secret that is about to be discovered. Will his secret destroy his friendship with Reid, or will it lead to something new? TylerReid slash
1. Chapter 1

The Sons of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret

Chapter 1

The dormitory door slammed and Tyler looked up from his laptop to see his best friend and roommate, Reid Garwin.

"Fuck," Reid muttered, throwing himself down onto his bed.

"What?" asked Tyler.

"I just saw that Sarah girl, wearing nothing but a towel," Reid moaned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Tyler laughed, although the sound was brittle and forced.

"Why are you laughing, man? It's not funny – I'll be awake all night now."

Tyler shook his head and turned off his desk light. Reid was his best friend, but sometimes he just couldn't stand Reid's obsession with the opposite sex.

"And you know what really sucks? She's probably into Caleb."

Tyler rolled his eyes in the darkness and crawled into bed, hoping Reid would just shut up.

"It's not fair, man!" Reid was starting to whine now. "Just because he's the oldest…he gets to Ascend first, he gets the best grades, he's the best swimmer…and he gets all the girls!"

"He gets the best grades because he stays awake in class, Reid," Tyler muttered.

"Shut up, man, whose side are you on?"

Tyler didn't answer. It was sort of an inane question anyway – Tyler was always on Reid's side.

* * *

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb!" said Tyler, barely containing his anger.

"Aw, tell it to Reid," said Caleb irritably.

Tyler spared the eldest one last look before he ran after Reid. He hated it when Reid and Caleb fought – he always felt that urge to protect his friend, but he always came off looking worse for it. He didn't know what Caleb and Pogue thought of him, but he knew he probably seemed like some stray, pathetic puppy, always tailing after Reid, desperate for any sort of attention.

"Hey – hey, Reid!"

"Don't talk to me, man" Reid hissed, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair.

"Look, let's just get out of here –"

"What do you think I'm doing?" the angry blonde spat.

"I'll drive," said Tyler quickly.

"No way, baby boy, I'll drive."

"But –"

"I know, I know… it's your car."

"No, I just meant – you're a little upset right now. I should drive."

Reid stopped and looked at Tyler, his eyes finally changing from black to their normal cool blue. Tyler fidgeted under his older friend's gaze. His eyes always did something to him….

"You know," said Reid slowly. "You always take care of me, don't you?"

Tyler felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Reid smirked. "You're always defending me – to Caleb, to Aaron… it should be me that protects you, not the other way around."

Tyler let out a shaky laugh. "Well someone's got to look after you."

Reid shook his head, looking slightly guilty. "I know, but…I'm older."

"Oh yeah, by…what, a month?" asked Tyler, relaxing slightly and grinning.

Reid shrugged. "I guess we have to look out for each other."

"Yeah…," said Tyler, resuming the walk to his Hummer. Reid followed him and, without a fight, got into the passenger seat.

"So," said Tyler, once they were a few minutes away from Nicky's. "You were right…Caleb got Sarah."

"Yeah, whatever. She wasn't really my type anyway," Reid muttered, resting his head dejectedly against the car window.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, be quiet, man. I'm serious."

"Yeah, then what is your type?" Tyler asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Who knows? I just know all the girls here are whack. I gotta broaden my horizons, find something new."

Tyler gripped the steering wheel tightly and swallowed. He hated ambiguous statements like that; the kind that his mind played with in hopes of finding some hidden meaning that was never there.

"I envy you, man," said Reid, sitting up. "I mean, you never really talk about girls."

Tyler swallowed again and readjusted his hands – they were starting to slip on the wheel.

"It's like you're immune or whatever – like they don't affect you."

"They affect me –" said Tyler quickly. "I just – you know, control it better."

"Right," said Reid.

Tyler swallowed, then asked quietly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," said Reid, glancing at him.

Tyler bit his lip. He couldn't believe this was happening now. "You meant something. What did you mean?"

"It didn't mean anything, dude, chill out."

"Don't tell me to 'chill out', you meant something!" Tyler yelled, turning to glare at the blonde.

"Dude, watch the road!"

"Fuck the road, we're not gonna die!" Tyler shouted.

"Tyler, what the fuck is your problem?" Reid yelled, grabbing the wheel.

"I don't have a problem, get the fuck off!" Tyler screamed, shoving Reid back into his seat.

"Tyler! What the hell, man?"

Tyler grabbed the wheel and hit the gas pedal, leaning forward and clenching his jaw. He suddenly hated Reid, he hated him! His eyes were gleaming, black as ink, and suddenly they were speeding faster than a racecar back to the dorms. In no time at all, the Hummer screeched to a stop in front of the dormitory, and Tyler turned towards Reid, who was gasping in his seat.

"Get out," Tyler ordered.

"Tyler – what –"

"Get the fuck out!" Tyler screamed, the car door bursting open. Reid scrambled out into the street, then turned back to Tyler, but he was already driving away.

* * *

"Tyler."

Tyler kept walking, ignoring Reid's voice behind him.

"Tyler!"

Tyler clenched his jaw and sped up. Suddenly, he walked into something invisible and sprawled backwards, the contents of his messenger bag spilling onto the floor.

"Shit!" he moaned as the bell rang. Tyler sat up and began to stuff his books and loose papers back into his bag before Reid caught up with him. Unfortunately, he soon heard the other teen's footsteps stop right behind him.

"You had that coming, you know," said Reid quietly.

Tyler didn't say anything, waiting until the hall was clear of other students. Reid laughed softly above him.

"The silent treatment is so old school, man."

Tyler stood up and brushed off his school jacket and pants, then hesitantly took a step forward with his hand outstretched, feeling for the invisible wall.

"I'm not taking it down 'til you talk to me," said Reid, still behind him.

"What, then?" asked Tyler, spinning around. He had expected Reid to look angry, or maybe even amused, but certainly not sad.

"Where'd you go last night?" asked Reid, his blue eyes searching Tyler's.

"I stayed with Pogue," Tyler muttered looking anywhere but at Reid.

Reid smirked. "Good. If you stayed with Caleb, I would've been _really_ jealous."

"God, _don't,_" Tyler muttered, then turned away.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say shit like that."

"Like what?" asked Reid, following Tyler. "Dude, don't make me use on you."

"And what would you do to me?"

"I'd make you tell me what the fuck is going on with you."

Tyler turned and faced Reid. "What if I don't know what's going on with me?"

Reid stared with one eyebrow raised, then threw his hands into the air in frustration. "Tyler… shit, man, we don't keep secrets from each other."

Tyler didn't say anything.

"Maybe it's time we started," he whispered finally.

TBC. Please see The Covenant, even if you've heard it's bad….I loved it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sons of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret

Chapter 2

It had been three days since the conversation between Reid and Tyler in the hall way. Almost as if the Gods had granted Tyler a favor, Chase Collins had completely absorbed the minds of all of them for those three days, and Reid didn't have time to question Tyler anymore. Everything seemed to be back to normal between them; the near-death experience of their friend Caleb had distracted them from their fight. Tyler even dared to hope that Reid had forgotten about it – the teen was so scatterbrained normally that he wouldn't have been surprised. If only that damned Aaron hadn't said anything…

"Hey, Garwin!"

"Aw, shit," Reid muttered, stopping and turning to face Aaron Abbot. Tyler stopped and turned as well, prepared to hold Reid back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Garwin and his little bitch, Sims," said Aaron, his two friends laughing behind him.

"Hey, Tyler could kick your ass any day," said Reid, stepping forward. Tyler put a hand on his friend's shoulder and muttered, "C'mon, man. No more fights."

"Yeah, Garwin. Listen to your boyfriend." Tyler shut his eyes. If only Aaron knew…

"I couldn't help but notice…," Aaron began, with a smirk. "That you two showed up at the Fall Fest…together." Aaron's friends began to make ugly kissing noises at them, one of them dangling his wrist as though it had gone limp.

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Reid defensively. Tyler felt his heart beating wildly. If it was obvious to Aaron, the class idiot, how obvious was it to everyone else?

"Well if I had known two fags were allowed to go to the dance, I would have started a petition."

"Fuck you, man!" Reid shouted, starting towards Aaron. Tyler grabbed Reid's arm and blocked his path.

"Let it go, do you want to get suspended? Come on!"

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, fag," said one of Aaron's friends with an ugly sneer.

"Don't call him that, you fucking tool –"

Tyler didn't know what happened but before he could process his actions, Aaron's jacket sleeve caught fire.

"What the fuck! Shit get it off me, get if off me!"

Reid snapped his gaze to Tyler's and saw the black of his friend's eyes. Tyler grabbed Reid by the arm and dragged him away from the three teenagers who had begun to wrestle Aaron out of his jacket. The two warlocks broke into a run and headed for their dorm, classes forgotten.

* * *

"Man," gasped Reid, bending over and resting his hands on his knees once the door had been shut and locked. "Tyler…that was close, man. If Caleb knew –"

"Oh, like you've never done anything like that…."

"I've never set someone on fire!"

"I didn't set him on fire, I set the jacket on fire…."

"Oh, well that's okay then," said Reid, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tyler fell down onto his bed, hands covering his eyes. He'd never lost it like that. He didn't even remember summoning his powers. Usually it took a second before he was ready to cast a spell. He'd have to focus on what he wanted to do, unlike Caleb, who had Ascended. Even Pogue and Reid were quicker than he was when it came to using. He had always supposed it was because they were older, even if by a slight margin.

"Look, man – Aaron's said worse than that before," said Reid slowly. "You sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

Tyler's pulse began to quicken. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, we're not starting that again," Reid muttered, sitting on his own bed. "You've been whacked ever since the beginning of term, at the bonfire. At first I thought it was because of – you know, stuff. But then that whole thing with Chase happened, and so I thought it was because of that – but he's gone, dude. What's up?"

Tyler stared at the ceiling; he couldn't believe Reid had put that much thought into his behavior.

"I guess – I guess I'm just feeling more aware of my powers…."

"Really?" asked Reid, leaning forward with interest. "How do you mean?"

Tyler shrugged, trying to fabricate a lie. He was so bad at lying…. "I don't know…I mean, back there. It didn't take any thought at all…."

"Wow, so you mean you just…set him on fire?"

"The jacket, I set the jacket on fire."

"Whatever. So it just…happened?"

"Yeah…."

"Sometimes that happens to me…usually when I'm really pissed about something – you sure it wasn't just because of what Aaron said?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"So like I said, Aaron's said worse –"

"Well, whatever – I mean, I don't know, I guess I just had it, you know?"

"Yeah…" said Reid, looking at him with a curved-down mouth.

'He does that when he's thinking,' thought Tyler distractedly. 'Great, way to be obsessed with your best friend, Sims.'

"What?" asked Reid.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, I – uh"

"I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but seriously. Is something on my face?" Reid brought a hand to the side of his face and wiped something imaginary from it.

"Yeah, that huge honker you call a nose," said Tyler quickly.

"Shut up, bitch," said Reid, falling back onto his own bed. "You keep that up and I'll tell Caleb. He'd kill you, you know."

Tyler rolled over to face the wall, glad that he had successfully diverted the conversation. It wasn't easy to put one over on Reid.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "How much trouble do you think we'll get in for skipping?"

* * *

"Alright, hit the showers, boys!"

Tyler quickly headed towards the men's locker room, desperate to get a shower as far from Reid as possible. Usually, if he got there in time, Tyler would take the shower in the corner, and someone usually took the one next to him. He also knew that Reid took long showers, so naturally, Tyler took quick ones. It was amazing how much planning and thought went into the simple act of an after-swim shower.

Tyler grinned to himself as he successfully claimed his usual spot, shampoo and soap in hand. He turned the water on quickly, trying to create as much steam as possible. It was great when it got so thick that he could barely see anyone.

"Hey, Tyler."

"Oh, hey Caleb," said Tyler, lathering up his hair.

"I heard Aaron caught fire this morning. You know anything about that?"

"What?" Tyler asked, trying to act innocent.

"Look, you don't have to cover for him all the time, man," Caleb said quietly, leaning forward.

"I – I don't –"

"Tyler, you know you can't lie for shit. It was Reid wasn't it?" Caleb moved even closer, his dark eyes burrowing into Tyler's deep blue ones. Tyler swallowed, trying to hold his older friend's gaze. He was right, Tyler couldn't lie to Caleb, he couldn't –

"Woohoo! Hey Garwin, Caleb's moving in on your turf!"

"Yeah, Reid, Caleb's after your girlfriend!"

"Aw, give it a rest, Bael," said Caleb, moving away.

"What's going on?" asked Reid, appearing through the steam.

Tyler turned his face to the wall, trying to ignore the fact that the man of his dreams was only a few feet away, wet and very naked.

"Caleb was trying to score on your boy, Reid. Better watch out for him!" The two offending teenagers guffawed and left the showers, slapping each other's backs in approval.

"Jerk-offs," Caleb muttered, moving away as well.

"Hey, what was that?" Reid asked, taking Caleb's place. Tyler couldn't believe it – this day couldn't have gone more wrong. What was with everyone making comments about him and Reid? Was it that obvious? Had Aaron been spreading rumors?

"Nothing. Just more of Aaron's friends. You know, revenge and all that."

"What did Caleb want?" asked Reid, soaping up next to Tyler.

"He found out about the fire," said Tyler, eyes focused directly in front of him.

"Yeah? So what'd he say?"

Tyler swallowed. "He – he thinks you did it."

There was a pause. Tyler winced inwardly. Surely Reid would explode in anger, and another fight would break out between them….

"Alright. Yeah, I did it."

Tyler couldn't help it; he turned and looked at Reid. "But – but I –"

"It's about time I looked after you, right?" asked Reid, giving him a somber smile.

Tyler felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest, and his mouth curved into a smile.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem, baby boy. I got you covered."

Tyler grinned and turned back to the wall. One of his secrets – he'd soon have to make a list – was safe. He just hoped the rest of them stayed hidden as well.

TBC. Thanks to the reviews so far.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sons of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret

Chapter 3

Music blared from the old jukebox in the corner of Nicky's bar; Caleb and Sarah were dancing while Pogue and Kate sat at a table having yet another spat. Reid and Tyler were at their usual pool table playing a game against each other. Tyler watched as Reid made a perfect bank shot and groaned.

"Suck on that, bee-atch," Reid crowed. Tyler couldn't help but smirk at his friend's comment… if only he knew what images that conjured.

"That was lucky, you dick," said Tyler, lifting his cue and smiling. He knew just as well as Reid that luck had nothing to do with his friend's natural prowess – Reid was a genius at pool, even without his powers.

"Like hell it was. Let's see you do better."

Tyler grinned and bent over the table, resting his hand against the rail as he positioned his cue. He was just about to make a shot when someone shoved him hard against the table.

"Shit!"

"Oops, sorry, your ass was in my way."

Tyler spun around and glared at Aaron Bael, who was smirking as he kept walking passed them.

"That fucker!" Reid spat, starting after him.

"No, forget it. No more fights, remember?" said Tyler, putting a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"But he did that on purpose!"

Tyler allowed a small smile, and said in a fake-serious voice, "I appreciate you trying to defend my honor, but I'm fine. Really."

Reid spared a glance at Aaron, then said, "Yeah, alright. But if he tries something else, you're not stopping me."

"My hero," said Tyler with a smile. Even though he sounded sarcastic, his face betrayed his pleasure while a warm fluttering feeling took place in his chest.

Reid turned and smirked at him, then let his eyes drift to a rather voluptuous girl bending over to make a shot at the next pool table, her low-necked shirt providing an eyeful. Tyler couldn't help it – his face fell in disappointment and he turned to the pool table again, his lips pinched tightly together. God, what was so interesting about breasts? They were just fat and milk glands – nothing sexy about that. Tyler was so busy pouting that he didn't notice Reid watching him out of the corner of his eye, his trademark smirk growing.

* * *

"So, how long have you liked dick?" asked Reid casually, turning the page of a sports magazine as he reclined on his bed.

"What!" Tyler yelled, shooting up into a sitting position on his own bed.

"I said," said Reid slowly, as though he was speaking to a small child. "How long have you liked dick?"

"What – what are you talking about?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, baby boy – although you do it so well."

Tyler glared at him. "I'm not dumb – just because I don't talk my ass off like you –"

"Ah-ah-ah, no changing the subject." Reid got up off his bed and carried the magazine over to Tyler. He sat down on the edge, and Tyler, who was already extremely uncomfortable, tensed up even more and scooted to the headboard.

"Tell me, Ty… who's hotter? Him, or him?" Reid asked, pointing at a large picture of two soccer players.

"Neither!" said Tyler angrily. "I don't like guys, how am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, c'mon. Look, I'll go first. I think this one's hotter."

"Really? I think he's kind of – wait, what!" Tyler shouted.

Reid laughed and threw the magazine across the room. "So who's hotter, Ty? Me or Caleb?"

"I can't believe this," said Tyler, pressing himself to his headboard.

"If you say Caleb, I'll kick your ass," said Tyler with a laugh.

"I – I don't like guys, Reid."

"You can't lie to me, Tyler. C'mon, you're my best friend. You think I don't know my best friend?"

"I think you don't know what you're talking about."

Reid stared at him. "I think you've been acting fucked up lately. You freak out whenever Aaron says anything gay. You don't play the underwear game anymore. Or the bra game –"

"Just because I don't want to play that stupid game with you and Pogue anymore doesn't mean I'm fucking gay!"

Reid waved his hand as if that fact was irrelevant. "Look, dude, I don't care. It doesn't matter to me if you like dick. As long as it's not Caleb's. That would be sick…."

Tyler stared at him. "You – you really think I'm gay…."

Reid gave him his classic 'yeah-I'm-guilty-so-what' shrug.

"Why?"

"I told you why."

"But –"

"You thought you were hiding it so well, didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Tyler yelled, kicking a leg out. Reid grabbed his foot and pushed it back down.

"I also know you've been looking at me lately."

Tyler stared, shocked to his core; he felt as though he could hear the blood pounding through his veins, and his breath froze in his lungs.

"Hey, don't sweat it, bro. I know I'm hot," said Reid with a cocky smirk, reaching up and patting Tyler's thigh. Tyler didn't move.

"So I was thinking," Reid continued, still with that haughty grin on his face. "You've been so tense lately…I mean, damn! You need to get laid, son!"

Tyler swallowed harshly, wishing the bed would swallow him whole.

"And then I noticed you checking me out – and I thought, 'hey, might as well help the kid out', right?"

Tyler bit his lip and took a shuddering breath. Was Reid really saying what he thought he was saying?

"So how 'bout it?"

"H-how 'bout what?" asked Tyler, so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

"How 'bout I get you off?" Reid asked, his damn grin still on his face.

"What?" Tyler had meant to shout, or at least sound angry – but he barely managed to get the word out.

"Yeah. I'll get you off. A hand-job. Just so you can relax, man. You're way too wound up."

"I – I don't think that's a good idea, Reid," Tyler whispered, even though his dick seemed quite agreeable to the idea. Reid seemed to have noticed too. Just seeing Reid look down at him made him feel light-headed.

"C'mon, man. It's obvious that you want it," said Reid, staring pointedly at Tyler's tented sweatpants.

"Shut up," Tyler whispered, closing his eyes.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're being a fucking girl about it – this doesn't have to mean anything – no big deal. Just a guy helping another guy out."

Tyler's eyes flew open. '_Just a guy helping another guy out?_'

"Get out," said Tyler softly, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" asked Reid, confusion entering his voice.

"I said, 'get out'. Now,' said Tyler in a much louder, stronger voice.

"Dude – don't do this to me again."

"Fine, I'll leave," said Tyler angrily, pushing himself off of his bed and grabbing his backpack.

"Tyler – what the fuck, man – I'm offering you a fucking hand-job that I know you want, and you're just picking up and leaving?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing," said Tyler, stuffing his toothbrush and toothpaste into his backpack along with a shirt and boxers.

"Why? Okay, okay, I take it back. You're not gay, now sit down and talk to me –"

"No!" Tyler shouted, his eyes flaring. Reid stepped back when he saw the tell-tale fire race across his friend's irises. Tyler took a deep breath and headed for the door.

"Then what?" asked Reid, looking completely confused. His wide, panic-filled eyes made Tyler stop and stare. He rarely saw Reid look like that.

"If you're not gay – then what is this?" Reid looked lost.

Tyler swallowed. He couldn't lie anymore, it was too tiring. "No – it's not that – you're right. I am…gay," Tyler said, his voice dwindling to a whisper.

Reid's panicked eyes softened, and he straightened up, some of his confidence coming back. "So why are you so pissed?"

Tyler shook his head and grabbed the door knob. "I'm staying with Pogue tonight. Don't call me." He succeeded in opening the door, but Reid suddenly blocked his path, his eyes boring into Tyler's.

"What are you so pissed about, if it's true?"

Tyler swallowed – it was now or never. Oh, God, what if Reid hated him forever?

"I don't want you to 'help me out', Reid."

"Okay, fine, then who –"

"No, it's…." Tyler stared at the floor. Then he whispered, full of fear, and yet relief, "I want more than that."

There was an unnatural silence from his friend, and Tyler looked up to see Reid staring at him, as though he was seeing him for the first time. It made Tyler want to cry, and he whispered a hurried, "I'm sorry," before pushing past him and out the door.

TBC. Hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

The Son's of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret

Chapter 4

"So why are you here… again?" asked Pogue as he draped a sheet haphazardly over his old sofa. Tyler slouched next to him and dropped his bag on the floor.

"It's nothing," he said lamely.

"Right," said Pogue, dropping a pillow on top of the makeshift bed. "Nothing. Your roommate is your best friend, and yet you've spent two nights in the last week with me."

Tyler sighed. "I'm sorry, Pogue," he said tiredly. "I shouldn't be dumping myself on you like this…."

"Oh, c'mon," said Pogue, stifling Tyler's self-degradation. "It's no problem. I just wonder what's going on, that's all."

Tyler let out a humorless chuckle and sat down on the sofa. "I wonder too."

Pogue gave Tyler a long stare. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Tyler smiled at the floor. He knew Pogue was trying to be a good friend, but he could tell that the older boy wasn't used to prying – that was Reid's territory. Pogue was the peacemaker, always stepping in before Caleb and Reid got too intense, always calming Caleb down; he was too nice to be nosy.

"Sorry, Pogue. Not now," he answered simply.

"Yeah, that's cool, man," Pogue muttered, letting a blanket fall into Tyler's lap. "I'll wake you in the morning. Eleven sound good?"

Tyler nodded, and Pogue clapped him on the shoulder, then walked into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Tyler sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, then unzipped his backpack and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. On his way to the bathroom, he felt his cell phone vibrate for the fourth time since he had left his dormitory. With a bit of anger, Tyler pulled the phone out of his jeans. The tiny screen was flashing Reid's name, and Tyler bit his lip. He desperately wanted to know what Reid had to say to him, but he wanted to stay firm. He'd told Reid not to call him, and he wasn't going to answer like some desperate girl. Although, whenever Pogue and Kate got in a fight, she didn't pick up the phone either, so technically he _was_ acting like a girl….

"Fuck it," Tyler muttered, and he turned his phone off.

* * *

"Get up, man, it's almost noon."

Tyler groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. He really didn't want to get up today; the thought of facing Reid, much less the world, was daunting.

"C'mon, Ty. I gave you extra time. You gotta get up."

"Why?" Tyler muttered.

"Because it's Sunday, and you gotta do your homework. You'll regret it if you don't."

Tyler groaned at Pogue's sudden sense of responsibility and pushed himself up. As soon as he did, his bladder made itself known and Tyler stood up and limped to the bathroom, blearily rubbing his eyes.

After he finished brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, Tyler sat down at Pogue's table, which was positioned awkwardly in between the kitchen and the living room. Even though Reid had been jealous that Pogue had his own apartment, Tyler couldn't help but be thankful for their dorm – Pogue's apartment wasn't that classy…. That thought brought a frown to Tyler's face. What if Reid didn't want him to be his roommate any more? Where would he go? He'd have to talk with the housing department at school…maybe he'd have to get an apartment? He couldn't imagine living with Pogue…the place was cramped as it is….

"What're you thinking about?" asked Pogue, setting a glass of water in front of Tyler.

"Oh – nothing," said Tyler quickly, trying to compose himself.

"I let you get away with that last night," said Pogue with a raised eyebrow. "But not this time, man. What's this about?"

Tyler looked up at Pogue and took in the older teen's resolute expression. He'd have to tell him something….

"Reid – he had a girl over, and he wanted me out of the way –"

"Bullshit, you're lying," said Pogue, cutting him off.

Tyler stared, open-mouthed. "What? I – I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You can't lie very well, Tyler. You know that." Pogue sat down at the other seat. "Besides – Reid? Have a girl over? Hah."

Tyler allowed a grin, although it was weak. "You never know… a lot of girls like the rebel type."

"So do some boys…," Pogue muttered, looking at the table surface.

Tyler stared at him, his mouth parted and eyes wide. He swallowed, then whispered, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Pogue shook his head and stood up under the guise of checking the eggs in the frying pan. "Nothing, just – a lot of people like him."

Tyler didn't say anything. If Pogue wasn't going to be forthcoming, neither was he. Tyler was beginning to wonder if everybody at Spenser knew about his feelings for Reid.

"I – I know what you're thinking…," said Tyler hesitantly. "But you're wrong."

Pogue made a vague grunting sound as he busied himself with a spatula. He managed to get some of the scrambled egg onto a plate and put it in front of Tyler before sitting down again.

"So you and Reid aren't together?"

Tyler gasped. "What?"

Pogue looked rather uncomfortable and shrugged. "It's just something Caleb and I thought – I mean you're always together, neither of you date…and you wear each other's clothes sometimes…."

Tyler stared at Pogue, unable to touch his eggs. "You – you and Caleb talk about us? You think we're – together?"

Pogue smiled nervously. "Well what else were we supposed to think? It wasn't like we sat around and talked about it, we just kind of… knew, I guess."

"Well we're not!" Tyler shouted angrily. He didn't know what else to say, so he picked up his fork and stared at his eggs. He heard Pogue make a sound, so he looked up again.

"So – okay, I don't want to make you mad, but…I thought you and Reid were having a fight or something, so you came here… I mean, Kate and I get into lots of fights…."

"We're not like you and Kate," said Tyler, somewhat bitterly. Pogue snorted, and Tyler glared at him. "We're not! We're not going out, we're not dating, and we're not 'having a fight'!" Silence followed Tyler's outburst, and for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was Tyler eating his eggs.

"You know…," said Pogue suddenly. "If someone thought me and another guy were going out, the first thing I'd probably say was that I'm not gay…."

Tyler stopped eating – he had been caught. He could tell, just by Pogue's tone, that no matter what he said now, Pogue would see right through him. He looked up slowly and saw Pogue looking at him, not accusingly or triumphantly, but gently. It made him feel less like a trapped animal, and he exhaled.

"I can't speak for Reid," he said softly. "But you're right about me. I am – gay."

Pogue looked at him steadily, then said with a bit of humor, "I'm sorry, but if you're expecting me to jump up in shock, you'll be waiting a long time. I kind of figured."

Tyler couldn't help it – he sighed in relief, then gave Pogue a small grin. "I can't hide things very well, can I?"

Pogue grinned back. "No, man. You can't."

Tyler ate another bite of eggs and chewed thoughtfully. "So…does Caleb know?"

Pogue shifted in his seat. "Well we thought you and Reid were together, so… I guess, yeah."

Tyler glanced up at him. "So…you thought Reid was gay too? Even though he talks about girls all the time?"

Pogue shrugged. "Reid talks a lot. I've learned to tune out most of what he says." Tyler chuckled at that. "Besides, we thought you two were together, so we assumed any girl talk was just for show – like you didn't want us to know."

Tyler shook his head. "We're not together. Reid's not gay."

"How do you know?" asked Pogue.

Tyler fell silent and looked at his plate. He heard Pogue inhale sharply.

"So that's what this is about?"

Tyler looked up to see Pogue, who was staring at him with an open mouth. Tyler just stared back, not knowing what to say.

"You mean… you guys had a fight about – you told him you were gay, and now he's pissed?"

Tyler gave a one-shouldered shrug, as though confirming Pogue's version of events, and put the last bite of egg into his mouth. He couldn't taste it, however, and he took a large gulp of water to wash down the suddenly choking food.

"Well that's fucked up!" said Pogue angrily. Tyler looked up, surprised by the passion in Pogue's voice. "He should know better! Our descendants were persecuted for something they were born with, just like gays! I wouldn't be surprised if some gays were killed back then too, just for being different."

"It's okay, Pogue," said Tyler hesitantly. "If that's how he feels –"

"No!" said Pogue. "We're all like family. He can't suddenly kick you out for being gay!"

"He – he didn't –"

"No, don't defend him, Tyler. This is the last straw! Caleb's gonna be pissed –"

"Pogue –"

Tyler's pleas were cut short by a determined knock on the apartment door. It was as though time had frozen – Tyler knew exactly who was on the other side of that door, and he would have given anything to keep Pogue from opening it.

"Pogue! Is Tyler in there?"

Tyler cringed. Pogue gave him a 'don't-worry-I'll-take-care-of-it' look, then strode to the door.

"You'd better have something good to say, Reid, because I'm not gonna put up with it," said Pogue warningly, unlocking the door.

"Shut up, Pogue, this isn't about you," said Reid snottily, pushing past him. "I came to see Tyler."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sons of Ipswich: Tyler's Secret

Chapter 5

Tyler jumped up and ran from the table while Pogue was unlocking the door, skidding in his socks into the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and slid down onto the cold tiles, his head thrown back. Yes, he was hiding, and he doubted that Reid would be fooled, but he needed a minute to collect himself before he saw the blonde. He vaguely heard Reid and Pogue speaking rather forcefully, but his own thoughts were drowning out their voices.

Tyler tried to think rationally about the situation; Reid knew he was gay. Reid knew, or should have figured, that Tyler wanted more than a simple hook-up with him. He came after him. So he was either here to a) beat the shit out of him, b) tell him he was a sick, perverted fag, or c) let him down gently. Honestly, Tyler couldn't decide which option was worse. Would it be worse to completely lose Reid or to continue in a sham of a friendship? There was no way that everything could just go back to the way it was – at least not right away – maybe with time, Tyler wouldn't love Reid so much. Even as he thought it, he knew that idea was ludicrous.

"Tyler?"

Tyler shut his eyes as Reid tapped surprisingly gently on the door.

"Tyler, bud, you in there?"

There was no point in denying his existence, so Tyler cleared his throat, and said shakily, "Yeah. I'm here."

"Can I come in?"

Tyler didn't say anything for a moment, then, knowing he couldn't avoid the inevitable, reached up and unlocked the bathroom door. He scooted over and leaned against the tub so that Reid could come in, looking up at the sound of the door opening. Reid's blonde head poked around the door before looking around and spotting him on the floor. Reid looked nervous, and the expression seemed foreign on his face. He slid in the rest of the way then shut the door and assumed Tyler's earlier position, then wrapped his arms around his bent legs. It looked as though he was trying to protect himself, and Tyler felt angry and guilty at the same time; did Reid think he was going to throw himself at him or something?

"So," said Reid.

"So," said Tyler.

"So I think Pogue is mad at us."

Tyler looked up and met Reid's eyes. "Why me?"

Reid shrugged, then said, "Well, maybe not you. But I just kind of always paired us together in my head, you know. If he's mad at me, he's mad at you."

Tyler didn't know what to say to that. Reid was talking as if they were still friends… but how could that be?

"So, um… how much does Pogue know?"

Tyler heard the nervousness this time. He smiled bitterly. "Don't worry. He doesn't know that much. You're safe."

"Safe?"

Tyler looked into Reid's eyes again, and he could feel the bitterness rising in his voice. "Yes. He only knows that I'm gay. He doesn't know that you offered me a hand-job. Don't worry; I'm the only fag in the group."

"Don't call yourself that," said Reid with sudden force. "You're not a fag – I mean, you're gay, but you're not a fag."

"What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference!" Reid shouted. "I don't want to hear you talk like that."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't say?" asked Tyler angrily.

Reid stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "Whatever, man," he muttered.

Tyler let out a frustrated laugh. "What? You can't handle me fighting back for once?"

"Maybe not," Reid answered, looking at his knees.

"God," Tyler whispered. "We are so fucked up…."

Reid laughed quietly, although the sound was sharp and magnified in the bathroom.

"So," said Reid, glancing over at Tyler after a few minutes. "Are you coming home?"

Tyler looked back at him, one corner of his mouth lifting at the word 'home'. "You want me too?"

Reid's eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned down. "Of course I do – you think I'm just sitting in Pogue's shitty bathroom for fun?"

Tyler shrugged and looked at the bathroom tiles. "But – what about – I mean, the whole….gay thing?" he asked uncertainly, his voice dwindling.

Reid smirked at him, a sparkle of mischief coming back to his eyes. Tyler's heart hammered in his chest, and he felt his cheeks burn.

"I guess you're right," said Reid, bringing a hand to his chin and rubbing it, as though deep in thought. It was quite an unusual sight, to say the least. "We'll have to figure something out."

"What do you mean?"

Reid turned his head and looked at him, his eyes gleaming with something that did wild things to Tyler's ability to breathe.

"Well…you want more than a hand-job, right?" Reid asked, his lips pulling back and revealing his teeth. Tyler shivered – Reid's smile was positively predatory. "And," Reid continued. "I want my fucking best friend back. It's pretty simple if you ask me."

"H – how is it simple?" Tyler managed to stammer out.

Reid just smirked at him. "C'mon, baby boy. Let's go home. This isn't the place to be talking about it."

"Well we have to talk about it, so now's as good a time as any," said Tyler, not wanting to leave the safety of Pogue's bathroom.

Reid let out an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, Tyler," he said impatiently. "Let's go back to the dorm. I want to talk to you there – I don't want Pogue to interrupt."

"You wanna beat me up in private, is that it?" asked Tyler, only half-joking.

Reid glared at him. "I could never do that and you know it, so shut up and come on." Reid stood up and brushed off his jeans, then opened the door and walked out. Tyler sat there for a few more seconds, then scrambled off the floor and followed, not daring to wonder what could be in store for him.

* * *

"So," said Reid, throwing his jacket to the floor of their room, apparently unconcerned with neatness. "We need to talk about this… thing. And no running this time."

Tyler hesitantly sat on his bed and muttered rather half-heartedly that he hadn't been running, well aware that this was a lie. Reid decided not to comment, and he sat down on his own bed directly across from the brunette. Reid bent his head low, trying to make eye contact with Tyler, who was suddenly incredibly interested in his knees. Reid sighed.

"Look – Tyler," Reid ran a shaky hand through his hair, and if Tyler had been looking at him, he would have been shocked to see it. "I don't care if you're gay… or if you like me. I'm not saying it wasn't a shock –" said Reid quickly, cutting of Tyler's attempts to speak. "But you didn't need to run away from me like that. I wouldn't have been mad – and I definitely wouldn't have hurt you. I mean…c'mon, man. Don't you know that?"

Tyler finally let his eyes meet Reid's, surprised by the hurt he could see within them. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"I should've…," he said quietly. "But – I guess I would rather walk out on you than see you walk out on me." Tyler looked back down at his knees again, fisting the bedspread on either side of him, wondering what else he could possibly say. Thankfully, Reid saved him the trouble of having to think about it for long.

"So you like me, huh?"

Tyler gave Reid a sharp, quelling glance. "Don't," he whispered desperately. "Don't make fun of it –"

"Do you hear me making fun?" asked Reid, with a smile on his face. "I'm just bragging is all. The hottest guy in Spenser – well, besides me – thinks I'm a hottie." Reid smirked at the puzzled look on his friend's face. "And from what I see now," Reid continued, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curving wickedly. "You _more _than like me."

"I – okay, cut it out Reid, I'm serious! This isn't funny –"

"I told you, I don't think it's funny!" Reid interrupted, standing up. "I'm trying to tell you that I don't mind. I don't mind _at all_, Tyler!" Reid sat down quickly next to Tyler, forcing his friend to look at him. Tyler glared, ready to start shouting again, but Reid beat him to it.

"Look, just sit there and shut up for a second and let me finish." Tyler narrowed his eyes at Reid, his patience wearing thin. Finally successful at silencing Tyler, Reid looked down at the bedspread between them, gathering his thoughts before he spoke again. Tyler just stared at Reid's blonde hair, beginning to wonder if he should have come back at all. Yes, Reid wasn't yelling at him, but laughing was even worse.

"Tyler," Reid started, still looking at the bedspread. "When I figured out you liked me… I didn't know what to think. At first, when I just thought you were gay, and I was pissed that you weren't telling me – then I realized _why _you weren't telling me. You weren't telling me because you liked me." Reid paused as though seeking confirmation, but Tyler said nothing, so Reid plowed on.

"Yeah. So then I was a little weirded out – not because you liked me," said Reid hastily. "I was a little freaked because of how _I_ felt. I didn't like the idea of you maybe being with other guys… it was like – you're always hanging with me, you know? We're always together, you do what I do – hell, you even do what I tell you to do… I couldn't imagine you being like that with some other guy." Reid spared a glance at Tyler's face. Tyler looked rather blank considering what he had just heard. Reid's eyes narrowed.

"Well? Don't you get it yet?"

Tyler glared. "What am I supposed to be getting?"

Reid stared at him. "Wow, Ty. You're an idiot."

Tyler's mouth dropped. "What? You're the one not making sense –" But Tyler's outburst was cut short by Reid's mouth, which had suddenly fastened to Tyler's, effectively cutting off all protests.

Reid broke the sudden kiss gently, pulling back and watching Tyler's face warily. Tyler's eyes looked unfocused, and his mouth was parted – he looked innocent but sexy in Reid's opinion, and he leaned in to steal another kiss, but Tyler abruptly snapped out of his silence.

"What – what was that?"

Reid smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know a kiss when you get one."

"No, I mean – I know it was a kiss," Tyler was starting to flounder now, his eyes urgently searching Reid's as his cheeks flushed. "But why – why did you? I mean – you don't like me, you're not gay…." Tyler drifted off as Reid's smirk became more pronounced.

"Maybe I'm not gay – not really sure. But I definitely could get into you," Reid murmured, leaning forward again, his eyes locked on Tyler's pouting mouth.

"Wait," Tyler pleaded, putting up a hand against Reid's chest. "I don't understand – you can't like me."

"But I do," said Reid softly, circling his hand around Tyler's wrist and pulling his hand to the bedspread. "I can't see you with another guy – it makes me sick, actually… can't imagine some other guy touching you." Reid had been slowly drifting back towards Tyler as he talked, and he bent to place soft kisses against Tyler's neck. Tyler gasped, then immediately tensed, unwilling to believe this was happening.

"What –"

"Shh, baby…"

Tyler moaned as Reid brought his mouth to his ear. "Like your new nickname, baby?" Reid asked, letting his arm wrap around Tyler's waist.

"I – oh..."

Reid grinned against Tyler's neck and renewed his nibbling, tightening his grip on Tyler's wrist and rubbing his thumb against the inside.

"But – wait!" said Tyler weakly, moving his neck away from Reid's questing mouth. "What is this?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "This is me trying to give you a hickey, Tyler."

"No, I mean," Tyler broke off, looking into Reid's eyes, his own looking deeply troubled. "Is this just… hooking up?"

Reid stared into Tyler's eyes hoping that, for once, he looked serious. "Baby… this," Reid gestured in between them. "Is what I want. It's what you want. I want this for as long as I can have it." He released Tyler's wrist and gently stroked his face. "I hope I'm good at this whole boyfriend thing… I want this to last for a long time."

For the first time in days, Reid saw the glimmer of a smile in Tyler's eyes.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, the corners of his mouth beginning to turn up. Reid grinned and leaned forward, capturing Tyler's mouth once more. Tyler moaned against his mouth, and Reid broke away with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Tyler, looking slightly out of breath and smiling, asked, "What?"

Reid shook his head. "Nothing – I just can't wait to see the look on Aaron's face when I dance with you at Nicky's on Saturday."

Tyler gave Reid a panicked look and said quickly, "Now hold on, Reid –"

"Don't talk anymore, baby," said Reid, licking his way into Tyler's mouth.

Tyler moaned as Reid's tongue slid against his and he brought his arms up around Reid's neck, and he came to the conclusion that, while he didn't always do what Reid told him to do, now was one of those times when he was only too glad to obey.

The end.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I may do some sort of follow-up, but if I did, I wouldn't start it for a long, long (long) while.


End file.
